The Cat and Harry
by 03hermione1992
Summary: My story Harry and the Cat, told from Minerva's point of view.


Author's Note: As always, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Minerva McGonagall appeared in a deserted alley in Little Whinging. It was a muggle neighborhood, but she knew where she was going; she had been here before. She changed into her animagus form, a silver tabby cat, before stepping out of the alley. It was a warm spring evening, a few hours before sunset, but the streets of Little Whinging were empty. The residents were all home and watching the evening news, and that suited Minerva just fine. Minerva walked for about five minutes when she reached the street she was heading for, Privet Drive. She turned the corner and walked up the street until she reached number four.

Number four looked like every other house on the street, and every other house in the neighborhood for that matter. But it was not ordinary; Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, resided here, and this was the reason Minerva was in Little Whinging.

Harry's parents died the night that Voldemort attacked his house in Godric's Hollow, but somehow Harry survived. Harry's aunt and uncle, grudgingly, allowed him to stay when they found him on their doorstep. Minerva periodically came to Privet Drive to check on Harry, sometimes only for a minute or two, sometimes longer, but she wanted to make sure that he was alright.

When Minerva leapt up on the wall of number four, she was surprised to see that Harry was outside, and he was by himself. Apparently that cousin of his found someone else to bully today. Minerva knew, from some of her previous visits, that Harry was picked on by his much larger cousin, Dudley. But Harry was quick, and he was hardly ever caught by Dudley, which Minerva hoped wouldn't change anytime soon.

Minerva just watched Harry for a few minutes. He was fairly skinny for his age, but otherwise healthy looking. He looked lonely, though, and couldn't help but feel sad for him. He should be playing with other children, other wizard children, but Voldemort took that away from him. At least Harry seemed well adjusted, and he would be going to Hogwarts in five years. He would be with children like him soon enough.

Suddenly, Harry looked around the yard and the street. He apparently had the feeling that he was being watched. He looked around until he spotted Minerva sitting on the wall and looked her in the eyes. Did he recognize her? Minerva thought he did, because she had been here to check on him before. He continued to look her in the eyes, and Harry looked like he was in deep thought. Could he see beyond her cat form? Minerva thought it was unlikely, but with the way he was staring at her, it was possible.

"Here kitty," Harry suddenly said.

Minerva jumped down from the wall and walked over to Harry. He put his hand out to her, probably to show that he was friendly, so she rubbed her head against his hand to show that she was friendly as well.

"You're a sweet kitty," Harry said softly, and started scratching her behind the ears. Minerva purred and rubbed against his legs. Minerva had an awful feeling that Harry didn't get much affection, so she was happy to let him pet her.

After about five minutes, Minerva heard a very familiar voice say, "There you are Minerva."

Minerva would have chuckled if she were in her human form. Albus Dumbledore knew her so well. He knew that she was concerned for Harry's well-being, and since he too was concerned, encouraged her to check on Harry now and then. She hadn't told him she was coming this evening, but he must have come looking for her and knew where she had gone.

"Is this your cat?" Harry asked him.

Albus' eyes twinkled, and he said, "Yes, I guess you could say she is."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were looking for her," Harry responded.

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't too worried about her. She can take care of herself, and she seems to like you," Albus said with a smile. Minerva could hear a hint of pride and admiration in his words, and she would have blushed if she were human.

"She's really friendly," Harry said.

"Yes she is," Albus said to Harry. "Come on Minerva, it's time to go," he said to her.

Harry petted Minerva one more time, and then she walked over to where Albus stood.

Minerva heard Harry call after them, "Bye, Minerva. Bye, mister."

Albus smiled and waved to Harry, and then they walked to the end of Privet Drive. Minerva changed back to her human form, then they apparated to Hogsmeade.

"He looks healthy. Perhaps a bit skinny, but otherwise he looks well," Albus said as they walked toward the castle.

"Those were my thoughts too. He's a bit lonely I think. He seemed very happy that some living thing was showing him affection."

"Yes, but I expect he's a little less lonely after your visit. That was a sweet thing you did," he said. He took her hand briefly and squeezed it gently. She smiled at him.

"Five more years, and he will be here, in the wizarding world where he belongs," she said.

Five years later, the sorting ceremony had just ended, and Minerva sat down in her seat next to Albus at the staff table. Minerva usually enjoyed the sorting; she got to see the new students and watch them grow over the year. This year was special, because this was Harry's first year at Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait to see what he would accomplish.

"So, Minerva," Albus said. "Harry is a Gryffindor. You must be excited to have him in your house."

"I am. But if he's anything like his father, I may be regretting my enthusiasm," Minerva said, but she didn't really mean it. James Potter had been a bit of a troublemaker, but she was proud that he was in her house, and she was proud that Harry had been sorted into her house as well.

Minerva noticed Harry looking in their direction, so she gently nudged Albus and gestured toward the Gryffindor table. Minerva gave him a small smile, and Albus gave him a wink. Harry smiled back, and then turned back to the Gryffindor table.

"I think he recognized you," Minerva said.

Albus chuckled. "I'm not easy to forget."

The next day, Minerva demonstrated her ability to change into a cat to Harry's class. When she changed back into a human, she saw understanding in Harry's eyes; he knew that she was the cat. She could tell that Albus was right; her visit had made Harry a little less lonely. His relatives didn't care about him, but she hoped that Harry realized that she cared about him.


End file.
